Blood Trust
by Rosefighter
Summary: After a disastrous second year, Harry is left mute. As he leaves Platform nine and three quarters he is picked up by two Preventor agents.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blood Trust  
Author: Rosefighter  
Beta: yamiyugi23  
Fandoms: Gundam Wing and Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter.  
Summary: After a disastrous second year, Harry is left mute. As he leaves Platform nine and three quarters he is picked up by two Preventor agents.  
Chapter: One, Discoveries

.:Other side of Platform 9 ¾:.

Harry pulled his trunk behind him, wishing he wasn't heading back to his relatives house. He wasn't looking forward to a summer of chores and punishment. Then again after this past year most of the Gryffindor house believed he deserved it, when he was too late to save Ginny. Hermione refused to talk or even be around him anymore, Ron took to physically attacking Harry and he wouldn't fight back. The rest of the Gryffindors just ignored him. Worried for Hedwig's safety, he ordered his precious owl to stay at school where she would be able to fly and hunt to her own content.

"Harry Potter?" asked a voice in front of him.

Harry looked up to see two Preventors, thought they only wore the blue and grey jackets denoting what agency they were with. The one to the left had messy brown hair, prussian blue eyes and was about 156 cm, or 5'1"(ish). The one to the right had brown hair, emerald green eyes and stood about 160 cm, or 5'2" (ish). Harry nodded numbly to their question, knowing that no one from school was going to help him out.

"We need you to come with us," said the green eyed one taking Harry's trunk.

Harry followed them to a black sedan, which had government plates. Getting in, he quickly buckled up and stared at his hands. He was wondering why the Preventors wanted him and where his relatives where. Harry wondered if they were dead, but knew that Dumbledore would have told him that, no matter how big of a failure he was. He was jolted out of his thoughts when they pulled up to the London Preventor Headquarters. As they got out of the car Harry double check his pockets not wanting to leave anything in the car. As they walked away Harry wanted to protest about leaving his trunk in the car but decided against it.

They quickly rode the elevator to the 78th floor and exited into a plush office. The secretary was dressed in the standard Preventor uniform of grey skirt and blue button up with the jacket hanging off her chair. She smiled at them and waved them through, as the two agents lead Harry into the office. Harry looked straight ahead to see that the only person in the office was Commander Une if her name plate was correct. Harry was pretty sure it was because he'd caught part of a news cast once that had introduced her.

"Harry Potter, I assume," said Une looking at him with a critical eye.

Harry quickly nodded before he glued his eyes to the Persian carpet which covered the oak floor. He heard a shuffle of papers coming from the desk before his throat begins to itch. Eyes widening he tried to reach for his pockets but deep bone shattering coughs made him bend over hands over his mouth. After five minutes of coughing he was finally able to stop. As he removed his hands from his mouth, the two agents instantly moved to his side when they saw fresh blood on his hands.

"Get Sally," barked Une into her phone as green eyes led a shaking Harry to the brown leather couch off to the side.

As his shaking began to recede, Harry almost wished he was back in the hospital wing; his throat felt like it was on fire again. After what felt like six hours but was only six minutes the doors opened to show a lady in a white lab coat. Staring at her Harry vaguely recognized the outfit to be of one with at least lab knowledge, because his aunt had dragged him to the local clinic because his blood wasn't registered before he returned for the past school year.

"Harry, I'm Dr. Sally Poe. I need to examine you sweetie," said Sally kneeling next to the couch.

As Sally started to examine Harry, he tried not to flinch every time she touched him. When she touched his throat he jerked away, before widening his eyes and returning to his previous position to wait out his punishment. Instead Sally patted his shoulder and lightly touched his neck. Frowning she dug into her bag and pulled out a small flashlight.

"Ok, I need you to open your mouth wide and stick out your tongue," said Sally grabbing a popsicle stick. (Ok I'm going off the fact that Harry has only ever gone to the doctors once in the muggle world and that was to get blood drawn. I figure that Pomfrey doesn't use tongue depressors so Harry doesn't know what else to call them).

Harry followed the instructions and was happy that Sally looked quickly then allowed him to close his mouth. As he fidgeted she walked to the mini bar and grabbed a small cup and filled it with ice cubes and handed it to Harry. Then she pulled out a small notebook and pencil.

"Harry, if you need to say something just write it down. Suck on the ice cubes to soothe your throat ok," said Sally as Harry nodded.

Harry happily sucked on one of the ice cubes relishing on the cool feeling of water slowly sliding down his throat. When the basilisk had bitten him, it had started to attack his blood vessels before Fawkes was able to cry on him. Even then the damage to his throat had been done. Madame Pomfrey had told him it would take time for his throat to heal for magic was not infallible. He just took it as his self-punishment for not being able to save Ginny.

-End-

AN: I couldn't help myself on this one. It came out of nowhere during math and demanded attention. I have no set plans on this other than Harry not returning to his relatives. Everything else is up in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Blood Trust  
Author: Rosefighter  
Beta: yamiyugi23  
Fandoms: Gundam Wing and Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter.  
Summary: After a disastrous second year, Harry is left mute. As he leaves Platform nine and three quarters he is picked up by two Preventor agents.  
Chapter Two: family and doctors.

(Depicts writing)

.::.

Harry happily sucked on one of the ice cubes relishing on the cool feeling of water slowly sliding down his throat. When the basilisk had bitten him, it had started to attack his blood vessels before Fawkes was able to cry on him. Even then the damage to his throat had been done. Madame Pomfrey had told him it would take time for his throat to heal for magic was not infallible. He just took it as his self-punishment for not being able to save Ginny.

(Why am I here and where are my relatives?) asked Harry before he popped another ice chip into his mouth.

"We informed your relatives we would be picking you up," said Commander Une as Sally moved closer to her desk.

(Why?) asked Harry as Sally's eyes widened.

"When your blood was drawn last July it was put in line to be placed in the DNA database, but there was a backlog. Three weeks ago, it was finally entered and we got a match," said Commander Une lacing her fingers together.

(My Aunt and Cousin, right? My parents died 12 years ago, 13 this coming Halloween,) said Harry looking confused as to why the match would indicate that he should be taken to see the Commander of Preventors.

"Harry, according to the DNA match, which doesn't lie because it the test was run multiple times, you have two older brothers," stated Commander Une staring at him intently.

Harry stood up and tried to voice his objection. He bent forwards, hands grabbing his throat, face pale and blood staining his lips. Sally rushed to him patting his back, knowing she could do nothing about the blood. Finally Harry was able to straighten up, and Sally had him sit back down. He'd barely sat back down when she made sure he started to suck on another ice chip.

"Harry, Special Agents Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton are your brothers," said Une pointing to each agent respectively.

Harry opened his mouth but shut it when he saw the look Sally shot him. (How's that possible? My parents only had me according to everyone!!) said Harry shaking.

"Harry we don't know who your real parents are," said Commander Une watching the boy start to shake even more.

Before Harry could fall deeper into despair, he was pulled into Trowa's arms. Harry buried his face into Trowa's shoulder and cried silent tears. He cried for the parent's who had left him and his brothers, he cried for Lily and James Potter and he cried for Ginny. Feeling the lack of sleep and rollercoaster of emotions catch up with him, he dropped off into darkness.

--

"He's asleep," said Heero before Trowa gently placed Harry onto the couch, covering him with his Preventor jacket.

"He's been subjected to some type of poison and antidote. His body's reaction to the poison and the poison's effects left him mute, but that's only an educated guess. I need to run several blood and tissue test as well as a full physical on him. Something tells me there is more going on with him," said Sally meeting everyone's questioning gaze.

"I'm placing both of you on light duty for a month. Get him to the clinic," said Une handing the two their orders.

Heero carefully picked up Harry and was surprised when the boy cuddled up to him. Sally quickly opened the door and led the way to the clinic. As they walked through the nearly deserted hallways, Trowa ran a hand through Harry's hair.

The two had taken it in stride when the blood tests had shown that the two where twins. When Une called them in to tell them that they had a brother seven years younger than them, they where more than a little shocked. Unfortunately the paperwork that had been sent in with the blood sample had been incomplete and had taken them two weeks to track down Harry.

-Flashback-

"Agents Yuy and Barton, we have finally been able to track down your brother to a point," said Une rubbing her temples.

"To a point?!" asked Heero hands clinched at his sides.

"Guardianship was given to Petunia Dursley after it was discovered that her sister Lily Potter, Harry's adoptive mother, didn't have a will. There is no record of him again until he went to first grade, according to the school records we could find he was an abysmal student as bad as his cousin was. He disappeared off the grid two years ago and only appeared again when his blood was drawn last July," said Une sighing shuffling through the papers.

"What about medical documentation, there has to be something," said Trowa looking alarmed.

"We can't even find his birth certificate, I sent two agents to where this Petunia Dursley lives for her to say that he's at a private school and that if we want him to pick him up on June 1st at Kings Cross Station at noon. You two are to be there," said Une looking at the two.

"Mission accepted," said Heero and Trowa saluting.

-End Flashback-

Heero carefully placed Harry onto the examination room bed and handed Trowa his jacket back. Staring at his little brother, he could hardly believe the boy was 12; he looked like a short 10 year old at the most. Vowing to get at whoever had hurt his little brother he turned to Trowa. Little did he know that the other boy was thinking the same thing.

"Ok, I'm going to have to wake him up now," said Sally bringing the two agents out of their thoughts.

Sally carefully moved forward and shook Harry's arm. The boy stretched and opened his eyes, looking slightly confused. Smiling at Harry Sally handed him the notebook and pencil.

(Sorry) said Harry quickly looking down.

"Don't be ashamed Harry, you needed to cry," said Sally as she began to gather the items needed to take his blood.

"Sally needs to do some tests so she can help with your throat, little one," said Trowa noticing Harry staring quizzically at Sally.

Harry nodded and allowed Sally to draw the blood from his arm. As she labeled it, Trowa and Heero sat on opposite sides of him giving their silent support. When she went to get a sample of his throat, Harry blanched hard and started to cough, hurting his throat even more. Luckily Heero got him a small glass of water and only allowed him to take sips.

"Ok Harry, all we have left is the physical," said Sally Smiling at him.

Sally quickly took his weight and height before he was told to lie back down on the bed. She quickly checked him over and then quietly excused herself from the room. Harry sat back up slowly feeling extremely tired again.

"Go ahead and try to sleep," said Trowa allowing him to lean against him.

Heero ran his hand through Harry's hair until the boy finally succumbed to sleep. The two shared a smile above their sleeping little brother's head, even though they had noticed how quiet Sally had been throughout the entire examination. She was usually very talkative, but this time she wasn't.

"Did he just fall asleep?" asked Sally reentering carrying a white paper bag.

"Yes," said Heero looking at her worriedly.

"He's malnourished, underweight, and exhausted. His digestive system seems to be a mess, so he probably won't be able to eat much even when he is hungry, small meals mostly soup for about two weeks. I've also got a serum here for his throat that he needs to take morning noon and night. I'll have the rest of the test results in three days," said Sally handing over the bag.

-end-

An: Thank you to all who reviewed or even read this fic. I really didn't expect the response I got from this. Sorry it's not longer, I have mid-terms and an idiot English professor.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Blood Trust  
Author: Rosefighter  
Beta: yamiyugi23  
Fandoms: Gundam Wing and Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter.  
Summary: After a disastrous second year, Harry is left mute. As he leaves Platform nine and three quarters he is picked up by two Preventor agents.  
Chapter Three: ???? (HELP!!!!)

(Depicts writing)

.::.

"He's malnourished, underweight, and exhausted. His digestive system seems to be a mess, so he probably won't be able to eat much even when he is hungry, small meals mostly soup for about two weeks. I've also got a serum here for his throat that he needs to take morning noon and night. I'll have the rest of the test results in three days," said Sally handing over the bag.

"How long?" asked Trowa as Heero took the bag from Sally.

"Malnutrition for years, this isn't a new development. His throat is something new, that's why he's coughed up blood. Once it gets a chance to start healing he shouldn't cough up as much blood but there is still a chance for blood," said Sally glancing at the sleeping Harry.

"Will he be able to talk again, or should we start him on sign language?" asked Heero a hint of worry in his voice.

"I would suggest teaching him either way, that way if something happens to whatever he's writing on he can still communicate. From what I see here I would like to say he could recover but it will take months of medication and careful monitoring. Do we have any idea how this happened?" asked Sally sighing.

"I believe it happened at his school. The problem is that we haven't been able to find out where he's going. We even tried to find out what train he could have possibly been on and we found nothing," said Trowa frustration evident on his face.

"Then you'll have to wait till he wakes up. For today if he's tired let him sleep but don't force the issue. Hopefully he didn't inherit your hardheadedness," said Sally muttering the last part.

Trowa and Heero just nodded before she left. Trowa picked up, a still sleeping, Harry, and the three brothers headed out. This time they had to head through the more populated section of the building to the parking garage. As they walked through the halls, the two were happy that the other pilots where on missions. They hadn't told them about them having a younger brother in case they couldn't have found him.

When they made it back to the black Preventor sedan, Trowa carefully buckled Harry up. As the other two got in, with Heero driving, they pulled away. Since the war, the five had lived with the Circus, when they weren't on missions. It was a little odd, to always live in tour busses but they are happy. Trowa and Heero had spent last night talking about where Harry was going to live with them. It was finally decided on him sleeping in Trowa and Quatre's bus, for it had the extra room.

Trowa came out of his thoughts as they pulled up the grounds where the Circus was situated. Three big green with blue stripped circus tents rose high in the air. The back performer's entrance showed all the buses and trailers the circus used to move from place to place. In the front there were large metal archways that lead through the midway into the tents. The setup for London had been quite simple compared to those of other places.

"Easy Harry, where at the circus," said Heero looking up to see Harry look around wildly.

(Circus?) said Harry finding the notebook next him.

"We work for one when we are not working for the Preventors. We will be moving a lot this summer as we tour the world," said Trowa as Heero parked the car.

-Harry's POV-

Harry was shocked at Trowa's response. His uncle had literally beaten into his head that he wouldn't even be accepted into a circus because of his freakiness. He had no clue how he was suppose to hide his magic from his two new brothers. He didn't want them to turn on him like everyone else had.

"Harry?" asked Heero as he turned off the car.

(Sorry was thinking about the past school year) said Harry as he unbuckled and got out of the car.

"Speaking of schools what school did you go to?" asked Trowa catching Harry as he tripped over his shoe laces.

Harry thought frantically. He couldn't tell them what actual school he went to and he knew that using St. Brutus wouldn't work because of the crest on his trunk. He scrambled through his memories until he remembered what Hermione had told him the past summer.

(Hogwarts Prep) said Harry as Heero popped open his trunk.

"Hogwarts? Do you know how to get in contact with them?" asked Trowa as Heero pulled out the trunk.

(I'm not sure, my aunt has all the information I think) said Harry flinching away from them slightly.

"Let's get you settled," said Heero as both him and Trowa led the way.

Harry followed them slowly through the maze of mobile motor home's and busses until they stopped at one that was grey and blue. As they entered Harry was surprised to see a full kitchen with an attached dining room. Past that was a small living room esc area that had a wide screen TV and a big couch. Past the living room was three doors, one that led to a modest bathroom and the other two where bedrooms.

"The one on the right is mine and Quatre's, you haven't met him yet. The one on the left is yours," said Trowa as Heero dragged his trunk into his room.

Harry walked into the room a little shocked. In the middle of the room was a twin sized bed with a large blue comforter, to the left of the bed was a simple oak desk that already had a laptop on it with a black executive's chair, to the right was two big dressers and the closet. The walls were painted a smoky blue and the carpet was dark blue.

(You didn't have to do this for me) said Harry feeling overwhelmed.

"We wanted to, why don't you unpack while the two of us see about getting a snack," said Trowa before the two carefully left leaving the door agar.

Harry sighed and carefully placed the notebook on the desk. Turning back to his trunk, Harry was almost afraid to unpack it. Steeling his resolve, Harry opened his trunk and sighed. He quickly grabbed his normal clothes and placed them in one of the drawers in a dresser. Once that was done he wrapped his invisible cloak over everything else and pushed his trunk into the closet. Once that was done he grabbed his notebook and made his way back into the kitchen. He was when Quatre handed him a small bowl of applesauce.

"Is applesauce ok?" asked Heero as Harry sat down at the table.

(It's fine, who is Quatre?) asked Harry picking up the spoon and taking a bite of applesauce.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, my fiancé. Heero's fiancé Duo Maxwell and our friend Wufei Chang are off on different missions. Quatre should be back tonight after the show," said Trowa smiling at Harry as the small boy carefully ate his applesauce his arm around the small bowl.

(The CEO of WEI!?) said Harry dropping his spoon looking shocked.

"The one and the same, it usually takes people a little bit longer to recognize his name," said Heero watching Harry.

(My uncle was saying that he was looking at buying Grunnings last summer, I left before anything came to pass) said Harry finishing his applesauce.

"Why don't you go watch some TV?" said Trowa cleaning up Harry's snack.

(Ok,) said Harry walking out.

-With the G-boys-

"Heero, I'm worried. Something isn't right here," said Trowa keeping his voice low.

"I agree, unfortunately we can't do anything about it right now. Then there's also the point of not telling our fiancés that we have a little brother," said Heero glaring at a spot on the wall.

Trowa just shrugged and led the way into the living room. He stopped when he saw that Harry had curled up in a ball, on the floor leaning against the couch, asleep. Moving slowly he carefully picked up Harry and placed him on the couch, his hands running through his hair. Grabbing the red fleece blanket from the back of the couch he covered him carefully.

"It looks like we will be having a talk with his relatives soon. Do you know anything about the Grunnings take over?" asked Heero sitting down next the curled up Harry.

"There were a few snags and it was shelved, but I might be able to have Quatre start looking at it again," said Trowa pulling out some paperwork to do as Heero powered up his laptop.

Heero waited for his computer to start before he started up the internet. Entering Hogwarts into his search engine he waited for results. He raised an eyebrow when all that popped up was a website mentioning schools in Scotland, otherwise there was no information. It was slightly worrying to think about it.

"There's nothing here but a small registry and all it states is that the school is in Scotland," said Heero frowning as Harry started to stir.

"Hmm," said Trowa as Harry woke up rubbing his eyes.

"Harry do you have any other clothes? It's almost time to start the show and we wanted to show you around," said Heero smiling inside at how cute Harry looked.

(???) Wrote Harry a little confused.

"Let's go look at what you have to change into," said Heero leading the way to Harry's room.

Harry felt dread in the pit of his stomach, as they walked into his room. Ron and Seamus had decided to burn all of his Weasley sweaters and most of his school uniforms. Harry hadn't found out until the next morning when all he found in his wardrobe was ashes and the two were laughing. Biting his lip Harry stepped in front of Heero and opened the one drawer with his clothes.

"How about this," said Heero holding up Harry's least holey pants and a shirt with the collar only slightly stretched out.

Trowa was seething as Harry walked out to use the bathroom to change. His brother barely had any clothes at all. What really made him mad was the slight hint of smoke and ash that had clung to the clothes. He didn't know what went on at Harry's school but with what he was seeing it would be a cold day in hell before he allowed Harry to return.

"This is going to get interesting," muttered Trowa before Harry reentered the room.

(So what exactly are we going to do?) Asked Harry fidgeting under the two's gaze.

"I was planning on introducing you to all the animals for right now. We'll introduce you to the other workers later," said Heero smiling at Harry.

Trowa silently lead them out of the bus and towards the animal cages. As they walked through them Harry started to relax more. There were people moving around but most just nodded to the three as they made their way through.

"Ah Heero there you are, we seem to be having some problems with the main tent lights, could you come and take a look," said A man walking up.

"Sure," said Heero ruffling Harry's hair before he left with the man.

"That was the manager of the circus, I'll formally introduce you two later, tonight's opening night so every is a little nervous. Let's head to the cats," said Trowa smiling at Harry.

(Cats?) asked Harry as they weaved their way through the back passages.

"Lions and tigers, though one of our lioness just gave birth to five cubs a week ago," said Trowa leading the way.

"Trowa? There you are, we have some trouble with a couple near the front gate, they need you," said a man in a clown suit running up.

"Damn, Harry you'll have to go around the duck game to get to the big cat tent, here give them this if anyone asks you for anything," said Trowa handing over a backstage pass and making sure to keep Harry pointed in the right direction before he jogged off.

Harry stayed where he was left before he started going forward, shoving the pass into his front pocket. As he moved into the main crowd, he was jostled more and finally was able to get away from everyone at the other side of the duck game. He was about to enter the tent when he was shoved into it from behind, making him drop his notebook.

"What are you doing here freak? Don't you know that even a circus won't take you," said Dudley aiming a kick at Harry and missing.

Harry scrambled away dashing around the different cages trying to find an out. Dudley lumbered behind him laughing and saying what he wanted to do to him. Harry fell behind one of the larger cages, barely noticing that there were two lions and five cubs in the cage. The lion roared and tried to scratch at Dudley through the cage but he backed up.

"Who are you and what are you doing here," said a man with blond hair gripping Dudley's shoulder, with a taller man standing behind him.

"Uh…" said Dudley trying to get out of trouble as Harry stayed hidden.

"That's what I thought, Rashid can you escort him out," said the man relinquishing his hold on Dudley to a taller man who lead him out.

"Was he chasing you?" asked the man squatting down near where Harry was hiding.

Harry gulped, before he pulled out the pass that was in his pocket. He held it out shaking, looking around desperately. He couldn't remember where he dropped his notebook at all. The man took the notebook and then frowned as he read it.

"Quatre! I didn't know you where back," said Trowa entering the tent, Harry was extremely Happy to see him show up.

Harry dashed around Quatre and hid behind Trowa's legs shaking. Trowa instantly diverted his attention from Quatre to Harry. He knelt down next to him and was about to hand Harry his notebook when Harry started to cry. Pulling his younger brother into his embrace he looked around quizzically.

"Oh Harry," stated Trowa rubbing calming circles on his back.

"Trowa?" asked Quatre feeling the sadness from the pair.

"I'm sorry koi, let's get back to our trailer first," said Trowa as Harry cried himself to sleep.

Trowa lead Quatre back to the bus, he was surprised to see Heero waiting for him outside. When Heero saw Harry in his arms, he quickly took their brother from him as they entered. Pulling Quatre into his arms, Trowa kissed him fully.

"This is Harry Potter, he's our little brother. We didn't want to tell you guys because Une had no idea if the boy was even alive anymore. It was only a chance that we were finally able to find him," said Heero as he carefully place Harry onto the couch.

"Why didn't he answer me?" asked Quatre storing the information to ask Trowa later.

"His throat was injured by poison, Sally says that he'll regain the ability to talk but it's going to take a while. He's been using a notebook, which was by the entrance to the tent," said Trowa holding up the notebook.

"He was pushed into the tent by a behemoth of a boy, Rashid took him away," said Quatre looking at the small boy.

"Blonde hair, wider than he is tall?" asked Heero as he made his way to the kitchen, the two following him.

"Yes, seemed like a spoiled brat," said Quatre as Heero started warming up soup.

"I've met his parents, he's a spitting image of his father, and his mother looks like a deformed giraffe," said Trowa pulling out Harry's medicine.

"That's an interesting-" started Quatre stopping himself when he gripped his chest and ran into the living room the other two following.

There Harry was bent over the couch, one hand over his mouth, the other around his throat. He was moved out of the way as Trowa entered and pulled Harry flush against him. Once the attack had passed Trowa carefully allowed Harry to have several small sips from a water glass. Once he was sure Harry was ok, Trowa handed him his notebook.

(Sorry,) said Harry looking down at the floor.

"It's ok, little one. Remember how I was saying my fiancé wasn't here? Well this is him, Quatre," said Trowa lifting Harry's chin up.

(Nice to meet you, sir) said Harry looking away shyly.

"You don't have to call me sir, Harry. Just call me Quatre," said Quatre smiling at him.

"Dinner," called Heero from the kitchen.

"Let's go have some soup," said Trowa picking up Harry and standing up.

Harry cuddled up to Trowa as he was carried into the kitchen. Sitting down he was surprised to see Heero hand him a cup of blue looking syrup. Gulping it down quickly he was surprised that it soothed his throat. Feeling a bit better he picked up his spoon and started to eat. Harry never noticed that the three watched how he protected his soup bowl.

"So where did you go to school?" asked Quatre as Harry finally put down his spoon after only finishing a sixth of the small bowl.

(Hogwarts Prep, my) said Harry stopping not sure how to address Lily and James Potter.

"Lily and James both went there?" asked Trowa receiving a nod from Harry, though he frowned when he saw the hesitation Harry showed.

"Why don't we go watch the show?" asked Quatre as they all finished their dinner.

"That sounds good," said Trowa as he cleaned up the plates, leaving them in the sink to be washed later.

Exiting the trailer they trooped towards the main tent, Heero noticed that Harry kept hiding behind them as if someone would come out and take him. Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, he was surprised at the light flinch he received even when Harry looked up and smiled at him. As they entered the tent, Trowa lead them to the best place in the house.

"So Harry have you ever been to a circus?" asked Quatre as music started.

(Never at all,) said Harry looking around curiously as clowns began to make the rounds around the bleachers entertaining the crowd.

Trowa shook his head at the performer coming near them. He didn't want Harry in the spotlight at all. Something about that family he'd had to deal with earlier put him slightly on edge. Harry just smiled as the lights went out and the show began.

By the end of the show Harry was carried out of the then by Trowa. He'd fallen asleep by the time they'd reached the bus. Saying goodnight to Heero they entered the bus Harry never stirring. When they got to Harry's bedroom they placed him on the bed. Quatre quickly went through all the drawers to find that only one had clothes. Pulling out a pair of over sized cotton shorts and a blue shirt that was stained and was badly stretched out, Quatre frowned but didn't comment. Between the two of them they were able to change Harry quickly. As they left the room they left the door agar.

-Next Morning-

When Harry woke up in the morning he was relieved to see a glass of water next to his bed. Taking small sips he grabbed a pair of jeans and a halfway decent shirt, heading towards the bathroom. A shower later he went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Looking around he used a chair to get into the cabinets to find a pot and oatmeal. Following the directions he began to make them.

"Harry?" asked a voice behind him.

Harry jerked away from the stove and nearly hit the counter behind him. It was only Trowa's quick thinking that stopped him from hitting it. Flinching away he was surprised to see that Quatre was already at the stove stirring the oatmeal.

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?" asked Quatre turning slightly to check on him, as Trowa handed him his notebook.

(No I'm fine, I'm used to making breakfast,) said Harry waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Hmm well around here you won't have to. Why don't you go watch some cartoons and we'll finish breakfast," said Trowa giving Harry a light push.

Harry nodded slightly and quickly shuffled away. Trowa frowned but decided not to comment. Pushing a button on the coffee maker he started making Heero's coffee. When he turned back to Quatre he was surprised to see a calculated look on his face.

"Koi? Is something the matter?" asked Trowa pulling out apple juice also.

"There's more going on there. He's protective of the food he eats, and he's too skittish. I'm worried that something is majorly wrong," said Quatre as the door opened to allow Heero into the trailer.

"There is, let's not push the issue right now," said Heero looking around.

"He's in the kitchen. Quatre what do you remember about Grunnings?" asked Trowa as Heero left to go watch cartoons with Harry.

"I remember that it was worth quite a bit of money but they had too many employees, if we where to acquire it we would have to subsidize considerably. Why?" Quatre asked confused.

"Harry mentioned that his uncle worked there," said Trowa smiling darkly.

-With Heero and Harry-

Heero smiled as he saw Harry trying to keep his eyes open as he flipped through the channels. Sitting down next to him, he noticed that Harry didn't really flinch at all. Filing that away for a minute, he looked closer at his brother. The boy seemed to look better today but he still looked a little pale.

(Is there anything you want to watch?) Asked Harry surprised when Heero pulled him into his lap.

"What every you want to watch," said Heero making sure Harry was comfortable.

Heero was lightly surprised when Harry quickly fell asleep. Remembering what Sally said, he turned off the TV and pulled a book off the coffee table. He was halfway through the book when Quatre entered the living room. Seeing that Harry was asleep he just nodded to him and left the room.

"Heero, Harry," said Trowa entering the room several minutes later.

Harry woke up quickly and rubbed his eyes, knocking his glasses askew for a bit. He was surprised when Heero picked him up and carried him into the kitchen. He was surprised to see four places set and the blue syrup waiting for him. Knocking it back quickly Harry chased it with the apple juice that was in front of him.

"Heero I just got a message from Une, Duo should be here in an hour or two," said Quatre as he dished out the oatmeal.

"So Harry why cinnamon?" asked Trowa trying to keep Harry from worrying about Duo.

(I heard it was good) said Harry savoring his oatmeal.

"Well whoever told you that was definitely right," said Quatre watching Heero inhale his first of many cups of coffee.

Harry just nodded and turned his attention back to his oatmeal. He would have loved to tell them about Ron and Hermione, but that brought up to many bad emotions at the present. He didn't want to talk about how he lost his voice or the past school year. He dreaded having to talk about it at all. He was sure that he would be tossed out, no matter if they where his older brothers.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Quatre smiling slightly at Trowa.

"Well since we know Duo is going to be here soon, I was wondering if maybe we should do some shopping," said Trowa mentally frowning at what he saw last night.

"We should, we also probably need to get some warm clothes, Catherine was saying that we would be visiting places where there was snow on the ground," mused Quatre noticing how Harry had looked up at the word snow.

(Snow?! It's June!) said Harry trying to figure it out.

"Yes but for the places we are going to that is normal," said Heero filling up his cup again.

"Honey I'm Home!" Shouted Duo entering the Trailer.

-End-

An: This chapter is dedicated to everyone at Slytherin's Collection, for answering all my questions and making me believe that my writing wasn't crap.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Blood Trust  
Author: Rosefighter  
Beta: yamiyugi23  
Fandoms: Gundam Wing and Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter.  
Summary: After a disastrous second year, Harry is left mute. As he leaves Platform nine and three quarters he is picked up by two Preventor agents.  
Chapter Four: Shopping and Plans

(Depicts writing)

.::.

"Honey, I'm home!" shouted a voice as the door opened.

Harry froze, trapped in a memory, before he panicked and took off running avoiding his brothers and their fiancés. In his mind he was back at Privet Drive, and he was sitting down eating, and Vernon hadn't been served, meaning he'd get punished. Punishment for eating before everyone else in the house had been served their food and eatenmeant that he would not eat for several days and every meal that day his left hand would be pressed onto the burner of the stove. As he entered the room he slept in last night, he despaired at seeing that there was no way to lock the door. Barely seeing anything around him he dived for the nearest darkest hiding spot he could find.

-With the G-Boys-

Trowa, Quatre, and Heero all tried to stop Harry but he evaded them, or somehow slipped from there grasps as if he was covered in liquid soap. Trowa and Quatre raced after him, knowing that Heero would want to greet his lover. They were surprised how fast Harry was able to run, and was only a stride or two behind him before he shut the door. Taking a look at Quatre's pained expression, Trowa tried to enter the room.

Heero greatly wanted to follow Trowa and Quatre, but he was sure the more people around Harry, the more he would freak out. Shaking his head he turned to take in his lover. Duo hadn't grown much after the war, and he still had his customary braid. What had changed was that he lost haunted look in his eyes and the way his eyes smiled when they saw Heero.

"What was that?" asked Duo after he got his welcome home 'kiss/make out'.

"Trowa and mine's younger brother," said Heero wrapping an arm around him.

"Why'd he run?" asked Duo as Heero lead them both towards the bedrooms.

"I'm not sure, there's so much we don't know about him," said Heero frowning when he saw Trowa and Quatre standing outside of Harry's room.

"The door is jammed somehow," said Trowa demonstrating that the doorknob wouldn't turn for him at all.

"Have you tried to get him to talk to you at least?" asked Duo pulling out a screwdriver, hoping to not have to take off the doorknob.

"He's in a total panic," said Quatre his hand moving to his chest, trying to keep the panic from over powering him.

Duo frowned as he inserted the screwdriver into one of the hole that was in the center of the doorknob. Finally he found the mechanism and tried to get it to turn. After twenty seconds of nothing, he withdrew it and just removed the doorknob from the door. Trowa and Heero rushed in looking for Harry. They couldn't find him anywhere in the room. When Trowa stepped towards the bed they heard a barely audible whimper. Trowa and Heero got down on their hands and knees and looked under the bed to find Harry curled up the best he could, shaking.

"Let's go back to the kitchen," said Quatre catching Duo's eye and leading the way out of the bedroom as the twins worked on getting Harry out from under the bed.

-With the brothers-

"It is ok, little one we won't hurt you," murmured Trowa his hand outstretched towards Harry, Heero copying his movements.

"Everything will be fine Harry, nothing bad is going to happen," said Heero as Harry seemed to find his way out from whatever was haunting him.

Moving slowly Harry carefully started crawling towards his brothers. Trowa and Heero backed away slowly wanting to give him as much room as needed. Once Harry was out from the bed, he sat down on it looking scared. They could see the terror in his eyes and the slight shaking of his hands even though he had them twisted into the sheets of the bed. The two exchanged a look, despairing over how little their brother trusted them.

"Let's make sure you didn't hurt yourself before we get back to breakfast," said Trowa moving slowly forward, giving Harry ample enough time to react to any of his movements.

Harry suppressed his flinch, when Trowa moved forward. When Trowa lightly ran his hand over Harry's he flinched and his eyes got wide as the burn scars where suddenly visible. He saw Trowa's surprised look, and he tried to run. Suddenly Heero had pulled him into his lap while Trowa disappeared heading somewhere else.

"Easy little one, he's just going to get some salve for your hands, though I don't know how we missed that," said Heero the second half more to himself.

-With Trowa-

"Trowa is something wrong?" came Sally Poe's voice from his phone.

"Harry had some sort of panic attack and now he has burn scars in the shape of stove top burners," said Trowa feeling helpless and lost.

"How the…Ok, Trowa, here's what we are going to do, first calm down, we'll figure this out. If you have the aloe scar mixture cream that you use to carry around during the war apply it liberally everywhere there is a burn scar. See if Harry will allow you to check for other scars, make sure you get pictures somehow…Instead of me calling you in two days, I'll schedule Harry a doctor's appointment with me and we'll do another checkup with the digital scanner. I should have done it before but with everything else…I'm sorry for not being extremely thorough," said Sally sounding extremely upset.

"Sally, don't blame yourself, he probably was hiding this from everyone, though I didn't see anything to cover up something like this. I'll see you in three days," said Trowa grabbing the used green tube and heading back into the bedroom.

-With Quatre and Duo-

"How?" asked Duo as Quatre poured water into a teakettle and set it on the stove to boil.

"Harry is their younger brother, by several years. When preventers originally got a hit on his DNA, they couldn't find any records of him at all. Heero was able to find records by tracking down where he had the blood drawn and started searching randomly. They only found his school records which ended two years ago. Luckily they found out where he was living, theoretically, and an agent was sent to find out any information. Mrs. Petunia Dursley informed the agent if they wanted him they should pick him up at Kings Cross Station June 1st at noon. It was after they got him to headquarters did they find out he is temporarily mute," said Quatre getting the cups ready with tea leaves.

"How was he rendered mute?" asked Duo as Heero and Trowa walked in, Harry in Heero's arms.

"Poison, according to Sally," said Trowa helping Quatre pour and served the tea, while Heero dragged Duo to a chair and sat next to him.

Duo frowned when he smelt the aloe, clinging to both Harry and Heero. Turning to Heero, he caught his eyes, so Heero brushed his hand over Duo's. Duo nodded and they saw the marks on Harry's hand. Nodding to Heero, he smiled at Harry wanting to make up from scaring him.

"Little one this is my fiancé, Duo Maxwell, Duo this is my younger brother Harry," said Heero shifting Harry so he could reach the table, and handed Harry his notepad.

(It's nice to meet you Mr. Maxwell) said Harry still trembling enough that his letters where slightly skewered by his shaking hand and from trying to not wipe off the cream that had been placed on his hand.

"You can call me Duo. Mr. Maxwell makes me feel really old, and it's a pleasure to meet you," said Duo trying to make up for scaring him.

Harry was shocked when he was handed his bowl of oatmeal back. He didn't really understand why he was given it back at all. He hadn't served everyone and then he'd ran and hid. He'd be lucky if he'd get food for a week if he was back at the Dursley's. Taking a guess even though he was hungry, he tried to get out of Heero's lap so he could do the dishes. Heero stopped him, snaking his arm around his waist, making Harry stare at him confusedly.

"Harry can you eat a little more oatmeal? Sally wants to make sure you get enough nutrients into your system," said Trowa making Harry drop the bowl making Duo grab the bowl before it hit anything and made a mess.

(I'm not in trouble?) asked Harry not reaching for the bowl in Duo's out stretched hand.

"Harry I scared you. You did nothing wrong, its human nature to run when you are scared," said Duo trying to look Harry in the eye.

Harry looked down at his hands, not wanting to see how angry Duo was, until Heero carefully handed him his spoon and the bowl was placed in front of him again. With a trembling hand he carefully took a small scoop of oatmeal and raised it to his lips. When no one reacted he snaked his free hand around his bowl and started shoveling food into his mouth. Finally he'd eaten most of it, and carefully placed the spoon on the table and removed his arm. Harry turned more towards Heero wanting to stay in his embrace, even if it meant that he'd get hurt later. He was use to those who cared for him to hurt him, so why should his brothers be any different from the rest of the population?

"Duo do you know when Wufei is going to be back?" asked Quatre noticing that Harry was starting to nod off.

"Wufei and his new partner are due back next week, and if this partner doesn't quit, we should see both of them a few days after that," said Duo wondering if the Chinese man would ever find the right partner.

"Is he asleep?" asked Trowa as Quatre began to pick up the dishes.

"Out like a light," said Heero as Duo carefully moved a lock of hair away from Harry's nose.

"I think that maybe we should change our original plans for today," said Trowa as Quatre quickly washed the dishes and then sat back down.

"We know from yesterday that all his clothes are trashed and he has little else to wear. Originally we planned to show him more of the circus, but with Catherine saying that we will be moving soon, I'd rather get him clothes now rather than later. We also need to plan what to do about Surrey," said Quatre his eyes flashing when he said Surrey.

"We already know that Vernon and Petunia Dursley never wanted him. After Agent Flash was able to find out where to pick Harry up we broke into the house. We didn't find anything to suggest that a third person lived there, let alone a twelve year old boy," said Heero moving Harry into a more comfortable position.

"I don't want him going back to this 'Hogwarts'. Look at the severity of the injuries that he stepped off the train with. I think we should at least look into a tutor, of some sort, for this summer, his primary grades where atrocious, and maybe an online school for the rest of the year," said Trowa pulling Quatre into his lap.

"We can do that later, if anything let's wait till he wakes up to head out for clothes," said Quatre cuddling with Trowa.

"Heero, why did you use the burn scar cream?" asked Duo staring at Harry.

"He has burn marks on his hands the shape of stove burners, we didn't find any other marks, but…Sally believes there might be more. She wants us to keep an eye on Harry, a lot of the products used to hide scars as bad as these become toxic and deadly after only a few applications. Harry also has an appointment with Sally in two days, so she can do a deeper scan," said Trowa kissing the top of Quatre's head.

-Dream-

Harry was running through the different passages in the Chamber of secrets, he could feel the basilisk following him.As he got closer to the main chamber his foot caught on a loose flagstone and sent him falling forward. As he hit the water on the floor instead of hitting floor he began to sink into a large pool of water.

As he tried to swim upwards, he was dragged down by an invisible force. Then suddenly he was in front of Tom Riddle, Ginny between them. Scrambling forward, Harry checked Ginny's pulse hoping he wasn't too late. When he didn't find one, he felt despair swamp him. Tom just smirked and raised Harry's wand against him.

-End Dream-

It shocked all four boys when Harry suddenly started thrashing around. Several times he grabbed his throat and had to be restrained so he wouldn't scratch at his throat. Trowa had to hold Quatre back, as Quatre had a problem trying to decipher all of Harry's emotions. It nearly overwhelmed him, feeling the self loathing fear and sadness that was rolling off of Harry.

"Harry, please little one," came Heero's voice as Harry woke up.

When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself held tightly in Heero's embrace, with Duo right besides them, and Quatre in Trowa's embrace. He was surprised to see the relief on Heero's face and looked around confused. He couldn't understand why Heero was still holding him; he must have gotten heavy already. Harry moved slightly and was surprised when Heero held him close for a second and then helped him move so he was comfortable sitting up.

"Harry, you were having a nightmare, and you were clawing at your throat," said Quatre moving away from Trowa and handing Harry his notebook.

(Sorry) said Harry trying to wiggle out of Heero's embrace.

"You have nothing to apologize for, nightmares happen," said Duo smiling at Harry.

"Ok, how about we head out shopping," said Quatre trying to keep from pushing Harry to fast.

(What are we going shopping for?) asked Harry after Heero set him on his own two feet.

"Winter clothes," said Heero vaguely.

-With Wufei-

"Stupid baka," muttered Wufei as he watched his newest partner get med-evac out of the area.

Turning back to his base camp, Wufei sighed. Because of the newest ex-partner's stupidity, he'd have to be out in the jungle for another two to three weeks. The man had decided that he would climb a slippery rock face to watch the sunset and had fallen almost to his death. It was only by luck that they still had radio contact with the nearest Preventers' base or he would have been dead. Well luck and the fact that Wufei had taken the radio from his idiot partner the night before, the man had already trashed their first one by falling down a hill.

"Agent Sword?" cracked the radio, in a voice that Wufei recognized to be Commander Une's.

"This is Agent Sword, what are my orders," said Wufei running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"You are to stay at your base camp. We are sending you a new recruit, he has the skill needed for this mission," said Une frustration in her voice.

"Ten-Four," said Wufei before he set down the radio, getting ready to wait yet again.

He wouldn't have had so much trouble if Zechs hadn't come back from an undercover assignment half dead. Since them he'd had a stream of partners who either couldn't handle the jobs or where beyond stupid. There had been two who had feinted from overworking themselves, though by no fault of his own. The last one before this idiot, he'd found to be a terrorist and had shot the man himself.

-Weasley Twins-

Fred looked morosely at his twin. Ever since Ginny had died, their family had grown almost stifling. It was bad enough that Ron totally blamed poor Harry, when the boy at least tried to save their sister, but their mother now wouldn't let them do practically anything. They were also worried about Percy, the poor boy had been having nightmares every night and he blamed himself for not finding out what was wrong with their sister.

"Fred…maybe we should at least send Harry a message…" said George sitting next to his brother, placing an arm around him.

"He left Hedwig at Hogwarts, and I doubt his relatives would be very happy if we sent an owl to him. Anyways mum is pretty much using Errol until he drops, getting a hold of everyone for the funeral," said Fred as their door opened.

The twins were not surprised when Percy stepped into their room. He'd been spending more and more time with them, seemingly to withdraw from the rest of the world. Instead of saying anything they pulled him in between the two of them, and stay like that. The three brothers weren't sure what they were going to do, but they knew instinctively that they'd back each other up, no matter what.

"Dad said he was sending me to be with Bill. He knows what happened and he's sending me there so mom won't learn. I'm still scared…if Harry…and…" said Percy before he started crying.

The twins carefully helped him lie down and then lay down next to him. They had been mad at Harry until he showed up in their dorm room with a distraught Percy. Once finding out everything that had happened they became the buffer for Harry. The only problem was that they couldn't always be around.

"Percy?" asked Arthur walking into the room.

"Yes daddy," said Percy showing still how effected he was.

"The portkey is going to go off soon, Bill will take you directly to his house," said Arthur handing Percy his shrunken trunk and the rusty metal coffee mug.

-With the boys-

Duo smiled at Harry as they entered the mall. Harry had been quite adamant that he didn't need any clothes until it was pointed out that they were going to several places where it would have at least two feet of snow. Harry finally acquiesce but didn't look happy about them buying him anything. After a slight debate they decided to keep it to three stores: White Stuff, Fat Face and Morley's. Even as they walked through the mall, Duo noticed that Harry had practically duct taped himself to Trowa, and shrank away from the crowds.

"Hey Harry, so what type of clothes do you like?" asked Duo trying to keep Harry's focus on the present.

(Uhm…one's that fit,) said Harry ducking his head as if he expected to be hit.

"Ok, so should we put you in a dress than?" asked Duo jokingly though he had to keep from chuckling at the look on Quatre's face.

(NO! Guys clothes are fine,) said Harry his eyes widening until he saw the look on Duo's face.

"Well then let's get this started," said Quatre still cursing his undercover mission in a girl's only boarding school, leading the way into the first of many stores.

Harry was ready to drop where he stood after they finished with the shopping and sat down at the food court. Quatre had been a maniac over how the clothes should fit him, and Duo wasn't much better. He'd had to try everything they bought; it didn't matter if he'd already tried on that style of shirt. Once it was decided that green, dark blue and black looked good on him, that's what was chose in for most of his dress shirts. Normal t-shirts ranged from ones with sayings on them to the ones with Celtic knots, Chinese dragons and several different manga characters. He was even surprised that instead of just slacks he had a large amount of heavy denim pants, five different pairs of cargo pants, two that could change into shorts, and several pairs of shorts.

"Ok Harry, we can get you some egg drop soup or some chicken chowder," said Trowa smiling at how tired Harry was and they still needed to shop for shoes and a good winter coat.

(Chowder please,) said Harry making a face at egg drop soup, he still remembered when he was five andsupposeto make it and the beating that fallowed when it turned out inedible.

"Hey Tro make sure Heero doesn't screw up on my pizza order," said Duo nodding slightly towards Harry, noticing how the boy shifted and hunched in on himself.

"I'm sure your mushroom, pepperoni, and Canadian bacon pizza is fine, but I'll go remind him," said Trowa rolling his eyes as he went to talk to Heero.

"So kiddo where did you go to school?" asked Duo making the salt shaker slide between his hands, not wanting Harry to believe he was interrogating him.

(Hogwarts,) replied Harry feeling a pang of hurt go through him.

"So what did you study there? Girls? How to walk on your hands?" asked Duo smirking at Harry, though he noticed the dark look that passed across the younger boy's eyes.

(We have history, which makes most of us sleep. I swear that my teacher is as transparent as a ghost and monotone like you wouldn't believe. We have both Biology and chemistry I prefer my biology teacher over my chemistry teacher. My Chemistry teacher hates my guts because he doesn't see me he sees my father. My English teacher is really strict but she's really creative even made up a story about her turning into a cat. My math teacher is always trying to get us to remember the mass of something, even showed us how to figure out how much force is needed to lift a feather, at the first of the semester telling us that it was easy once we had memorized all the different proofs and formulas we need to know,) said Harry thinking quick on his feet.

"What about your extracurricular actives, you know physical education and all that?" asked Duo noticing that Trowa, Quatre and Heero were paying for their food.

(Well I'm on the local sports team, its football and not American football. We take extra classes starting next year, I was looking at taking a class based on care of animals, an ancient symbols class and a supplement math class,) said Harry keeping his wince to himself.

"No languages?" asked Duo storing the extra information he was given, that the boy liked soccer and he probably wouldn't be able to get him addicted to 'American football' as the boy called it.

"Ok, we've got everyone's food," said Trowa helping them put all the food down.

"Hang on Harry, you have to take this," said Heero pulling out the bottle of serum and measuring it out.

Harry quickly knocked it back and took a sip of the blue Gatorade. Trying not to make a face he opened up his soup and stated to shovel it down quickly. Duo reached out and messed with Harry's hair making Harry scowl at him. As the four older boys started talking about the tour the Circus was doing, Harry started to nod off and finally allowed his exhaustion to take him to the land of nod.

"And he's out, should we wake him up or let him sleep?" asked Quatre looking at Heero and Trowa.

"Let him sleep a little bit, we still have to get him shoes and a good winter coat," said Trowa moving Harry's drink away from him so he didn't accidently knock it over.

"Well, I did get some info on his school, but it's sketchy," said Duo showing them what Harry had written.

"I don't see Harry playing football at all…He just doesn't strike me as a person who would play it," said Quatre looking at Harry for a second.

"I doubt he does, it must be something like football," said Trowa his hand running through Harry's hair.

"I'll set a full check on it later," said Heero shaking his head as he read through everything.

-With Wufei-

Wufei growled as he waited for the chopper to get there. His radio communication had cut out only a few minutes after he talked to Commander Une, and he wouldn't get reception again until the next morning, if he was lucky. He'd already re-scouted the area and watched some of the local wildlife scamper around.

He froze when all noise stopped around him. Hiding himself in the brush he watched the skyline. Finally he spotted the stealth helicopter flying in low. It wasn't until it was nearly on top of him did he actually hear anything from it. He smirked slightly as he saw his newest partner jump out of the helicopter and into the jungle itself.

-With the G-boys and Harry-

Harry shook with silent laughter as Duo had one of the small panty hose that all shoe stores had. He had been allowed to sleep for about fifteen minutes before it was time to start shopping again. They had already picked out a pair of good thick boots and where now shopping for a pair of tennis shoes that would fit him well. Duo kept on saying that Harry should wear a pair of converse while Harry was more inclined to the new balance ones he'd seen.

"Ok Harry, how about you try these two pairs of shoes on while I go terrorize Heero," said Duo handing Harry two different boxes before he skipped away.

"He's had way too much sugar…" muttered Trowa while Harry opened the first box to find the exact green and blue shoes he'd been staring at.

Harry just smirked and tried on the pair of shoes. It was nice to even try on shoes that were not for school. Even then in the magic world the shoes just shifted to fit the person's feet. At Trowa's encouragement Harry walked up and down the aisle and nodded his head. As Harry took the shoes off Trowa reached for the other box and smiled when he saw that it was a converse box. He was surprised to see that the shoes' were not high tops. The one thing he liked was that they where dark red with dark blue flames.

"Hmm…while we wait on Heero to take care of Duo, how about we see if we can at least get your hair trimmed if you want," said Quatre after Harry had also tried on the Converse.

(You're not going to force me or give me a hideous hair cut?) said Harry looking slightly afraid.

"No we won't Harry, I was just suggesting the trim because it looks like you have some split ends," said Quatre trying his best to reassure the younger boy.

(Ok, can I get a haircut and….) said Harry looking a little uncomfortable.

"What else little one?" asked Trowa picking up the boxes and leading the way to the cashier.

(I saw a really cool idea about putting highlights into my hair. A pair of twins at school once did a temporary hair dye, and I really liked it…) said Harry remembering the blonde streaks that had only lasted an hour, though the twins promised him they'd get the concealment to work longer.

"Well then let's head over there and see what we can find. Duo and Heero will catch up to us sooner or later," said Trowa leading the way.

Harry was surprised when they entered the salon. There were already two guys in the chairs getting their hair cut. While Trowa got him an appointment, Harry flipped through one of the books their trying to find the correct style. Finally he found one where the boy's hair had strong blonde highlights on top while the sides where extremely short. It looked a lot easier to manage than his current hairstyle, he was hoping with cutting it shorter it would be easier.

"Harry Potter," said an American with curly dark brown hair, looking around.

"He's right here," said Trowa as Harry stood up.

"Ok, kiddo so should I give you a fro-hawk or shave it all off?" said the stylist smiling at the look on Harry's face.

(Can I have this instead?) asked Harry showing her the book.

"Ok sweetie, we can do that. Oh yeah my name is Debbie, and yes I am a Yank," said Debbie leading Harry to her chair, smirking at the look on Trowa's face.

(I'm Harry, why are you here in London?) asked Harry as Debbie changed her mind and lead him to the hair washing area.

"Well I moved here with two of my friends, I'm only working here to cover my bills while I'm still in college. Ok, so what colors do you want in your hair, I'm thinking of mixing up some dirty blonde, and dark auburn for you," said Debbie as she washed his hair.

"Ah you trying to get another boy in your mitts?" asked one of the other stylists as she walked by.

"Ignore the bimbo; she doesn't believe that my two friends slash brothers are not playing around. It's not like I need a boyfriend after my ex," said Debbie finishing with Harry's hair.

"Can I ask what happened?" asked Quatre as Debbie had Harry sitting back down as she got the hair dye.

"We'd been going out for a few weeks when I saw that my favorite band was going to be near us, so I mentioned it to him. He thought it would be fun to go and I said I'd buy our tickets but he'd have to reimburse me. Well two days before tickets went on sale he asked me to buy a third and paid me for one ticket. I said fine not thinking about it. Well…about two weeks before the concert, he started hanging around his ex and started being an ass. Then he suddenly said that I should have taken off the full two days and skip my classes. I told him I couldn't and left it at that. A week before the concert, I finally cornered him and told him how I felt. Well he sat there and lied to me so I told him; I felt that I might just sell all three tickets. Well I slept on it and decided to give him the one ticket that he paid for and went with my sister to the concert. After the awesome concert I broke up with him," said Debbie as she quickly colored Harry's hair and cut it.

"Ah there you are!" said Duo bouncing into the shop.

"Ok, honey I'm done don't let them get you down," said Debbie letting Harry go.

-With Wufei-

Wufei watched his new partner carefully move towards him already having flashed the correct signs signaling him as a friend. The more Wufei looked at him the more he liked what he saw. The man was tall and slightly muscled. He moved with the grace and finesse of a large tiger.

"Agent Sword, Chang Wufei," said Wufei greeting the man.

"Agent dagger…"

-End-

An: Ok before everyone decides to kill me, I'm sorry about how long this took to post but for longer chapters that means there is going to be a longer wait for them. Also a big hug to my beta that puts up with me and helps me with all my different ideas. One of the main reasons this chapter took so long was my English professor decided to assign one last major project for the class and I was in real dire straits trying to get it finished. I worked on this little by little to get everything in here done. That also means that finals are in two weeks and then I'll hopefully have more time to write, but I wouldn't count on it.

Ok for you lovely reviewers who want more, quicker etc. the best thing you can do is ask me a question in your review, you never know if I've even thought about it. So here's the deal, for every question I'm asked I will award two points to whatever house you specify yourself as, after so many chapter I will allow the winning house to pick some important detail. One thing, anonymous or not signed in users will not count, also please on every review state what house you are in, thanks.

Rosefighter.

Slytherin: 0  
Gryffindor: 0  
Hufflepuff: 0  
Ravenclaw: 0


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Blood Trust  
Author: Rosefighter  
Beta: yamiyugi23  
Fandoms: Gundam Wing and Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter.  
Summary: After a disastrous second year, Harry is left mute. As he leaves Platform nine and three quarters he is picked up by two Preventor agents.  
Chapter Five: Shopping and Plans

(Depicts writing)

**Quick AN: Ok, Thanks to all who reviewed and sent in questions. You will find your answers on my deviantart account. I have the link posted on my profile so you can go exactly to the entry. You can also read it in Slytherin's Collective in the Blood Trust Folder.**

.::.

(Thank you, Debbie. What are you studying?) asked Harry as he watched Trowa pay for his hair cut.

"I'm majoring in museum science. It pretty much means I'm going to learn how to preserve and restore artifacts. One of my friends is majoring in pediatric medicine and the other is majoring in Criminal Justice with a minor in micro biology. Those two are the brainier of my friends," said Debbie smiling at Harry.

"Harry, we still need to get you a couple more things," said Duo bouncing over.

(Ok) said Harry not wanting to anger the boy.

"Have fun, and be carefully, hun," said Debbie as they left the shop.

Debbie had noticed scars on Harry's scalp as she had washed his hair. Since her best friend back in the states was a Social Worker, and had pointed out some deciding factors of abuse. The scars on the scalp told Debbie that Harry had been grabbed by his hair many times, leaving the damage. There was also the point of the burn scar on the back of Harry's neck, she could of sworn it looked like it was from hot grease being poured there.

"Oi Yank! You still have more customers!" shouted the manager.

"Hold your fracken thong, you damn gringa. I'm glad that Harry is out of wherever he was originally. I would love to get my hands around the throat of whoever had him before those four did. Hopefully those four can heal the damage that has been done to Harry," muttered Debbie as she returned to her station. Though she winced slightly at the fact that she was using slang from her home town, she couldn't help calling her Manager white (1).

-With Harry-

"Who was that?" asked Heero as they navigated themselves through the crowds, heading towards a sporting goods store. Though he was having to juggle all the bags full of clothes they had bought.

(That was Debbie, she's a Yank. She's here going to college with her two friends, to work in a museum. Her friends are really smart according to her, though I'm not exactly sure what they are studying. Also her ex-boyfriend is a real jerk!) said Harry his hand going up to touch his hair as he kept an eye on the crowds.

"Hmm, so why this haircut?" asked Duo as they entered the sporting goods store.

(I liked it. So why are we here?) asked Harry looking at the punching bags and bar bells confused.

"You'll need a winter coat; we noticed you didn't have one. We will be in some really cold places and a couple places have snow in their forecast. We want to make sure you won't get a cold, or pneumonia. Doesn't it get cold during the winter at your school?" said Quatre as they made their way away from the sports equipment and towards the clothes.

(Yeah, but my school uniform is warm enough, we even have scarves. Plus I don't really spend a lot of time outside) said Harry, wincing internally at the line while looking around at all the sportswear.

"Harry, I doubt you want to go running around all the time in your uniform. Is that a requirement?" asked Heero seeming to remember several of the schools he had attended during the war that where strict about their dress codes about exactly what they wore. He also knew that Harry had lied about not being outside a lot, though he wasn't sure why.

(We have to have our uniforms for the week days, pretty much. When we are on holiday, unless it's a feast, we are allowed normal clothes, and we're allowed to wear whatever we want on weekends.) Harry said as Quatre started to browse through the jackets.

Harry stood stiffly as Duo and Quatre shifted through the jackets. He was surprised that they not only grabbed heavy winter jackets, but a couple of hoodies and anorak, a nylon with cotton liner jacket, also. Once they had argued and checked how the jackets where made they finally cut down the selection of three different jackets for each type.

This time there wasn't a changing room, so Harry just slipped the jackets on and waited for the comments before he tried the next one. As he tried on the different jackets he felt exhaustion creep up on him. Making him a little bit irritable that he wasn't able to be as active as he usually was. In the end, Harry got a black heavy jacket, a blue and white wind breaker and two hoodies one all back and the other dark red.

"Trowa, has Quatre contacted who he needed to about Grunnings?" asked Heero as they waited for everyone else to finish at the checkout.

"He said that there were some complications, he'll explain later," said Trowa as they watched Harry try and stifle a yawn.

-With Percy and Bill-

"Percy, do you want to go back to school next year, I make enough to get you a tutor and you can take your NEWTS at the ministry," said Bill quietly looking at how withdrawn and sickly his younger brother.

"I-I-I'm not really sure," said Percy tears starting to fall, remembering what happened to him.

Bill held Percy close as he cried. He swore that if he ever met the person who did it that to Percy, he'd murder him. What really rubbed him wrong was that the boy had been harassing Percy since he'd started Hogwarts. Sighing he picked Percy up and made his way to the bedroom.

"Bill…I'm really sorry," sniffled Percy as he was placed on the bed.

"Percy, it's not your fault, it is never your fault," said Bill holding his younger brother close.

"Ok," said Percy feeling emotionally exhausted.

Bill started humming a lullaby, until Percy had calmed down and fallen asleep. Carefully Bill placed Percy on his bed and covered him up. Once he was sure Percy was at least in a comfortable position, he sat down at his desk.

"Thank Merlin, they found him before that bastard get very far. Funny I never would have thought I'd be thankful for a Slytherin," muttered Bill running a tired hand through his hair.

-With Wufei-

"Agent Sword, Chang, Wufei," said Wufei greeting the man.

"Agent Dagger, Weasley, Charley," said Charley nodding to him.

"Were you briefed?" asked Wufei leading the way to the campsite.

"Briefed and threatened, accordingly," said Charlie placing his backpack on the ground.

"Threatened?" questioned Wufei, knowing that his friends where in England right now and far away from anything to do with Preventors.

"And I quote "If you do anything stupid like the last agent, you will find yourself out of a job so fast not even your dead relatives will believe it" end quote," said Charlie shrugging slightly.

There was only one onna who was in Preventors, who probably had a chance to say that to Charlie. He would have guessed Sally but she was in England helping them remodel the Preventors Hospital emergency room, so it couldn't be her. Noin really didn't care for him that much, after he nearly took Milliardo's head off fencing, so it couldn't be her. So that left only one person.

"Commander Une," said Wufei rolling his eyes.

"She also told me to tell you that your last partner has been fired, for extreme stupidity of the highest order," said Charlie cracking a smile.

Charlie liked the look of his new partner. He had transferred to the Preventors after Ginny's death. He was furious that the wizarding world was blaming a twelve year old boy for not getting there in time. His mother was furious, but he really didn't care. Then on top of that he was informed about what had been happening to Percy and it really made his blood boil. So Bill made a promise that he was going to not actively use the magical world. He'd still use magic but he'd be healed like a muggle and live like one to a point.

-With Harry and the others-

Harry sighed as they finally left the mall. It was only three in the afternoon, but he felt extremely tired. It was starting to grate on his nerves how tired he was. He could feel it, as it was getting harder to dance around some of the questions about his friends, Hogwarts and Petunia and Vernon Dursley. He got into the car as most of the packages where placed into the boot, while some of the smaller bags came into the car with them. As they left the parking lot, he felt a yawn coming on. Trying to fight it, Harry stubbornly stared out the window, allowing the quiet conversation about odd things flow around him. He was happy that Quatre had decided to sit in the middle so Harry could see out the window, while Trowa was on the other side of Quatre, Duo was in the front passenger seat and Heero was driving.

Trowa watched Harry stare out of the windows as Duo prattled on about some old television show that he'd seen. He could tell that Harry was fighting sleep and it made him worry. Was his little brother to afraid to go to sleep, or was sleeping so much making him feel like a child. He understood that Harry was 12 but the poison had severely weakened his body, so he needed sleep to help heal and replenish his energy stores. He wanted to ask Harry if he was tired but he had a feeling that he wouldn't get a completely honest answer. In fact he was noticing that Harry was especially good at only giving half truthful answers hiding the lie with the truth. It truly worried him, to the point that he wanted to go back into the past and find out what Harry's childhood was truly like.

Quatre reached into one of the bags near him and pulled out the small box. With all the shopping they had done, they had only bought shoes and clothes. He'd brought up the fact that when they had been in Harry's room, there had been nothing extra really added to it at all. So when they were getting Harry's hair cut in the salon, Duo and Heero had gone and bought him something they all hoped he would enjoy.

"So Harry, what's your favorite type of music?" asked Duo out of the blue.

(I don't really know exactly. I don't listen to a lot,) said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmm…well then we will definitely have to change that," said Quatre handing Harry an ipod.

(I can't accept this, you already bought me so much stuff…) said Harry in total shock.

"Ah, think of all the clothes as Quatre giving you 12 years worth of birthday presents. This is from all of us," said Trowa as Heero, who was driving, pulled into another parking lot.

Trowa really wondered why Harry didn't want them buying anything. Every little glimpse they seem to find about his past painted a bleaker and bleaker picture. It wasn't in what Harry said it was what he didn't and in his body language. Harry seemed to get slightly more defiant when he was telling a lie or avoiding certain topics. That or when he was twisting what Trowa believed was the truth; he'd bite his bottom lip slightly.

"Aw, Hee-chan you really do love me!" said Duo staring at the craft store, as Harry placed the ipod in a bag near him.

(What are we getting here?) asked Harry as they got out of the vehicle.

"Well, Duo loves to draw, and Heero is a closet model anything enthusiast. The two of them are always shopping at different craft stores," said Trowa leading Harry into the store.

"Well unfortunately most of my art supplies were destroyed when I moved from one country to another," muttered Duo before he took off in one direction Heero in the other.

Harry's eyes got big as he looked everywhere. Forgetting about everything, Harry moved away from Trowa as he found an aisle dedicated to just drawing tools. As his fingers danced over the different packages, Harry could just imagine what he could create. Though his handwriting had always been sloppy, he could draw beautifully. Since Harry had been going to Hogwarts, he hadn't had time to drawn at all, always being dragged away by either Ron or Hermione. Instead his notes and history books where full of small doodles that he would love to expand on. Unfortunately his History book had ink, coincidently spilt all over it, blacking out all the pages. Then he'd accidently left his bag for a second in the library and when he came back all his notes had been turned to ash.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw some of the kits full of not only drawing pencils and charcoal, but calligraphy pens and special brushes. Looking at the price, he sighed, he'd had exchanged some of his galleons for pounds but he didn't have enough to afford such an extravagant set. Instead he moved on to the next aisle which held paper and the next that held paint. There was so much he wanted to buy, but didn't want to ask his brothers, in fear that they would get angry. Still he knew if he got the chance he would go and buy one of the larger drawing pads, so he had something other than a few wadded up scraps of parchment.

Trowa had been shocked when Harry had voluntarily moved away from him. Shadowing his younger brother he watched him walk down the aisles with a look of longing in his face. When Harry was browsing through the paints, Trowa looked at the kit that Harry had looked at so for so long. It was over three hundred pieces all for drawing. Picking it up he also grabbed several tablets of standard drawing paper and continued to shadow Harry, until he saw Duo with the cart, when he deposited the items into it, catching Harry's eye. Seeing Duo nod imperceptibly at him, he messed up Harry's hair and walked towards the picture frames then took a detour to find Quatre.

"So Harry, do you like to draw?" asked Duo pushing the cart down the aisle pulling several tubes of paint off the shelves.

(I haven't in a long time, but I like to,) said Harry not looking at the cart.

"Do you have any of your drawings back at the circus?" asked Duo as the two continued down the aisle.

(A few, I really haven't had the time since I started Hogwarts, my…friends…never mind.) said Harry suddenly looking really sad.

Duo stored the piece of information, about the supposed friends for later and lead Harry around, needling the boy into picking out a set of brushes, to help complete the set, even if Harry didn't know it. The half answers and no answers left gaping holes in all of Harry's answers, and it became more evident the more the boy struggled against his exhaustion.

-With Quatre-

Quatre roamed the fabric department, thinking about his next project. With how much Harry was sleeping on the couch, he wanted to get a nice warm throw and hadn't seen anything he liked in the store. He'd finally decided he'd just do a tie blanket but wasn't sure what colors or patters he was going to do.

"Koi?" asked Trowa walking up behind him and placing his arms around Quatre's waist.

"I'm thinking about a nice warm throw blanket for our couch. I can't decide if it should be just straight blue or if I should get the blue and green plaid and use a plain black for the other side," said Quatre his fingers trailing over the bolts of fabric.

"Hmm…well considering how much plain colors we bought Harry, do the plaid. It will also look good on his bed to if needed," said Trowa pulling the black bolt of fleece cloth from the rack.

"You are right," said Quatre grabbing the other fleece he was talking about.

-With Duo and Harry-

Once they had totally scoured the art supply aisles, Duo lead Harry over to the model areas. He was not surprised to see that Heero had a cart of his own and several boxes of models inside. Most of the boxes were old time cars and motorcycles. Heero's love of models came from the war. The two had been at a small boarding school during Christmas and someone had bought Heero a 70's SS model. Heero had completed it in three days and from then on he'd been hooked.

Heero nodded to Harry as Duo and Harry walked up. Trowa had come by earlier and mentioned the fact that he was buying Harry a drawing kit and other items. From the look on Duo's face, he knew that his fiancé had also made sure to pick up other things for Harry. Turning his attention back to the models he finally decided on the 1956 Honda Dream, motorcycle over the Harley he had been eye and placed it into his cart.

"Did you get everything you needed?" asked Heero leading the way out of the aisles.

"Yeah, I really wish I could of strangled the idiot who thought it would be funny to leave our luggage out in the rain, he ruined most of my supplies," said Duo noticing that Harry seemed dead on his feet.

"He was fired," said Heero leading the way to the checkout lanes.

"Ok, so the kit, drawing pads and the paint right there is for Harry," said Duo handing it over to Trowa before they paid for their items.

(You don't have to buy all that for me! I'll buy the paper, and use the pencils I have) said Harry his eyes wide.

"Harry, I saw how you much you wanted the stuff. Don't be afraid to ask for something, we may say no sometimes but it doesn't mean we will start hating you," said Heero kneeling down in front of Harry to look him in the eye.

Harry nodded rubbing his eyes wearily. For some reason he felt even more sleepy. He let out a squeak when Duo picked him up, but soon cuddled into his chest, too tired to fight off his sleep. Soon he was asleep, as they left the shop. Duo watched Heero and Trowa place the rest of their packages into the boot and placed Harry in the car buckling him up.

"He seems even more exhausted today," worried Quatre as they piled into the vehicle and headed back to the circus.

"He has an appointment with Sally tomorrow. Hopefully she'll be able to tell us more about this unknown poison," said Trowa looking worriedly at Harry.

"I think something happened with Harry's friends, like they betrayed him or something. He mentioned them once and then seemed extremely uncomfortable," said Duo making sure Harry was in a comfortable position even in his seatbelt.

-With Bill-

Bill sat in his room, Percy asleep on the bed. He was shifting through all the papers his mother had sent him. On top were Ginny's death certificate and her obituary along with his mothers tear stained letters begging him to quit his job and come home to be safe. Shoving them to the back of the pile, he sat staring at the picture in the prophet that announced Ginny's Death at Hogwarts.

What really caught his eye was not the picture of a smiling Ginny, but the picture of his brothers. Ron was standing slightly away from the rest, his arms crossed and a look of pure anger on his face. It seemed as if he was glaring off to the side of the photo. The twins had Percy in between them, a haunted look in their eyes. Percy looked devastated and very lost. He was gripping onto Fred and George as if, if he was to let go they would disappear. Bill cautiously ran a finger down the side of the photo, not sure what to do.

-With the G-boys-

"Quatre what did you find out about Grunnings?" asked Duo as they all sat around the table with Harry asleep in his room.

"Well we have found out that Grunnings was one of Oz's greatest suppliers for tools and sheet metal that wasn't gundamium," said Quatre pulling out the papers that had been sitting on the fax when they'd gotten back.

"I remember one of the Captains saying that he was ordering more tools from them, but Preventors pardoned all of Oz's suppliers," said Trowa rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yes well, I also had them send their finance report. You might want to take a look at it," said Quatre passing around said report.

"For the past 12 years or so, there's been a major discrepancy in the sales department," said Heero quickly scanning the papers.

"Not only that, look at the salary for that department, the head is getting almost as much as the CEO does," said Duo pointing it out, looking interested.

"Yes, well guess who is head of the department," said Quatre with a zero smile.

"I'm guessing it's not some old Oz official is it?" asked Trowa trying to look over Quatre's shoulder.

"No, it's one of Harry's old guardians, a Vernon Dursley. Heero do you think we can get into his bank accounts? We might just discover if Harry does have an account he doesn't know about," said Quatre interlacing his fingers.

Heero nodded and headed to his trailer. Inside, he quickly grabbed his trusted laptop and the one he bought for Harry; the one they had put in his room originally had been broken last night. As he walked back across, he thought he saw someone in a bright orange dress with pink stars on it, but when he tried to look closer the man was gone. Entering the other bus, he handed Harry's laptop off to Quatre to work on and set up his own.

Quatre had all the software uploaded and quietly snuck into Harry's room and placed the laptop back on the desk. He didn't think the other boy had noticed that his original laptop was gone, so he wasn't going to say anything to Harry. After the first one had broken, Heero had talked to the same people that made his laptop and they had created a custom model for Harry made to Heero's specifications.

"The only thing I can find is a 100,000 pounds cash deposit every two months, not wired transfer. Everything else is standard," said Heero sighing frustrated.

"It's like a needle in a hay stack," muttered Duo looking over Heero's shoulder.

"Hmm…well we can present this to the courts. We can nail Vernon Dursley on embezzlement charges. Is there anything we know about his wife Petunia?" asked Trowa looking over all the documents.

"House wife, has one son, Dudley. Was originally Petunia Evans, married Vernon Dursley 15 years ago," said Heero after typing for a few seconds.

-With Harry-

Harry woke up surprised to find himself in the room he'd slept in, he guessed. Feeling around, he found his glasses and slowly pulled them on. He let out a gasp as he saw that not only where there a ton of art supplies in his room, but there was now an ipod home and a different laptop than before. Getting up slowly he carefully walked over to the art supplies his fingers running across the cellophane.

"Harry, oh you're awake," said Quatre stepping into the room.

(You guy's shouldn't of spent the money on me,) said Harry feeling overwhelmed.

"Harry, you are worth every penny. Don't you ever doubt that," said Quatre leading Harry to the dining room.

-With Fred and George-

"Ok, now that we want to send Harry a letter how do we do that?" asked George as the two sat down in their room.

"Well we can't send it regular post because his relatives will probably never let him read it. He's asked for no owls also because of his relatives. So how are we supposed to get a hold of him? Mum is not going to allow us to leave the house without her or dad," said Fred sighing careful not to rub where the alarm charm was on his wrist.

-End-

1 Gringa: it's Mexican slang for White person, it is a derogatory saying more widely known in the southwest states.

An: Ok, I received 48 questions last time. Keep them coming as always they are worth two points. Now for the big one: What happened to Percy was caused by one person, this person is not a Slytherin or Gryffindor, and is younger than Percy but older than Harry. For ever guess its three points correctly will be five. Also remember to tell me your house affiliation, so I can award the correct points to your hose. The standings are:

Slytherin: 32  
Gryffindor: 6  
Hufflepuff: 20  
Ravenclaw: 38


End file.
